Storage drives, for example solid state drives (SSDs) or hard disk drives (HDDs), are often configured to provide security features including self-encryption and access control. These security features are designed to prevent a data breach in the event of physical loss or theft of the storage drive or the device containing the drive.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.